Bonbon D'Amour
by seanbiggerstaffrox
Summary: It's a lemon. And a Fred/Ron lemon. OMGS, first one to upload one of these, go me. Anyway, PWP but the basic premise is that Ron helps Fred out on Valentines day and there's chocolate. Have fun my pretties. Most definitely M rated.


Bonbon D'Amour:

Bonbon D'Amour:

Ron sighed, eyeing the outfit wearily. He didn't know what the universes problem was but for some reason he always ended up in these type of situations and he always ended up wearing a dress…or any other array of girls' clothes.

"You know, I don't mind helping you guys out but do I honestly need to wear THAT?" Ron said.

A few days ago the twins had asked him to help them out with Valentine's Day deliveries. They'd had a special offer from some high up company to invent a new candy product for the upcoming holiday. They'd been hard pressed to do it since the shop was seeing far more business than usual. In the end they had Fred man the shop and work on finances while George took over that particular project. He did quite well too. The candy looked delicious and they had over 300 personal packages to deliver around Hogsmeade. That unfortunate duty, however, fell on Ron.

"Look, Ron, Veronica was originally supposed to do it but she backed out and we needed someone to replace her. We'd have asked Hermione but we didn't have enough time to remove all the hexes she'd put on us AND find a new person. Look, Ron, would you just please cooperate?" Fred asked desperately, bustling around the shop, putting things away, taking inventory, and organizing the shelves. He honestly looked overworked and didn't even have time to throw in witty comments.

Ron quickly got over his shock of his brother actually ASKING him to do something and being NICE to him. Hey, it rarely ever happened and when it did it was more surprising than if a gigantic rainbow crocodile flew down from the clouds and pooped out a giant pile of gold on your head. He started to feel guilty as he looked at Fred, face set in a frown and bags forming under his eyes. It looked so different from the carefree happiness he always showed and Ron didn't want to cause him anymore trouble.

"Alright. I'll just go change then." Ron said, grabbing the outfit determinedly and going upstairs.

Standing in Fred's bedroom he unclothed and pulled on the dress, staring at himself in their mirror.

It was white and lacey, pink ruffles at the bottom of the skirt and near the edges of the short sleeves. The chiffon fabric was light and smooth against his skin and Ron felt oddly at home in it. Shaking his head of his unnerving thoughts he spelled the halo to float over his head and attached the little wings, grabbing his bow and arrow then heading down the stairs. He wobbled slightly in the golden heels as he walked down the stairs, gripping the railing.

Ron gave a surprised squeal as he tripped on the second to last stair, flying through the air.

Bracing himself for the expected contact with the floor he was surprised to find that he fell into something warm and cuddly. And it smelled heavenly. Like ginger bread and vanilla and something…spicy that he couldn't quite place. Ron hesitantly lifted his eyes to see what, or more specifically, who he'd been nuzzling only to meet a pair of familiar cinnamon eyes. Butterflies fluttered, or more like attacked in one painful moment of insanity, around his stomach when he realized he had his arms wrapped securely around his older brothers waist, face pressed into his chest, his legs dangling beneath him uselessly as they were still resting on the second step. As surprised as he was that Fred had managed to maneuver around the room in time to catch him he was more surprised to find that he didn't want Fred to let him go. Ron blushed fiercely, feeling light headed and tingly all over. He regretfully straightened himself, wanting to cry like a little baby at the loss. Giving a nervous laugh he finished going down the stairs, pushing past Fred awkwardly.

"So where's George anyway?" Ron asked, trying to get Fred to quit staring at him with that stupid wide eyed look before Ron ended up confessing his feelings and jumping the stupid bugger.

"Oh, he took today off. Spend it with his girlfriend." Fred muttered, gesturing for Ron to follow him and heading towards the back. "The deliveries are over here, the list should be in there as well."

Grabbing the off white bag he tucked his arm in the strap and heaved it onto his shoulder. He pulled on a red cloak and red mittens giving his brother one last look before heading out of the room. He went through the day in a bit of a fog, ignoring the winks and suggestive looks thrown his way as he ran his deliveries.

Remembering how tired Fred looked he really hated George. Fred had been under a lot of pressure over the last couple of weeks, manning the shop by himself. He even worked during Valentines Day for crying out loud! Ron would be lying though if he said the thoughts didn't send a little thrill up his stomach. He knew it was selfish but he didn't like the idea of Fred all curled up with somebody all nice and toasty by a fireplace, surrounded by strawberries and chocolate as they slowly explored each others bodies. Well, unless it was him. Yep, you heard him right. He was in love with his brother. And he wasn't the least bit ashamed…you know, unless he actually had to tell somebody. In which case he'd be shunned by the rest of society except for the weird fan girls who would spend their days trying to sneak pictures. Anyway, he wasn't sure how long he'd been in love with his older brother or since when but he knew that when he was little he'd follow him around everywhere. Everyone thought he was following 'The Twins' but no, it'd been Fred. But Fred had always been with George so he guessed he was inadvertently following George too, but if Fred had broken away from him for even a second rest assured that Ron would be right behind him, abandoning George too. In fact every time the Twins had gotten in a fight it would be Fred and Ron. Fred would actually willingly hang out with him and that led Ron to gain the unfortunate habit of trying to make the twins fight as often as possible. He'd grown out of that eventually and after Hogwarts started he'd even quit following Fred around. He'd actually begun to avoid him after the wet dreams started in Third year. He'd tried to ignore him but soon found out that, while the idea was genius, it was physically impossible. After all, they were family. And Gryffindor was a very small house. And, despite the fact that Hogwarts had more halls than you could count, Fred always seemed to be conveniently in the same hallway as him. Fourth year had probably been the worst though.

First he had his fight with Harry and he'd had no one to turn to except for the Twins. He'd have hung out with someone else but unfortunately there were a select few people who weren't completely pissed at Harry for getting into the tournament and it was hard to appear mad at him while secretly defending him behind his back. Being so close to Fred had been an amazingly horrible experience. His brother had absolutely no idea of the power he possessed over the youngest male Weasley. Every touch sent a shiver up his spine, every word re-energized the already hyper active butterflies and every single stretch sent the blood rushing to his groin faster than you could say "incest." Then, of course, the wet dreams had increased in number and detail. He would repeatedly wake up with stained sheets and an embarrassing wet spot on the front of his pajamas.

Worst yet, though, had been the Yule Ball. It had been bad enough just being around Fred when he was single but seeing him dancing happily with Angelina? He was darn near homicidal. He could see them dancing somewhere behind Hermione and Viktor and he spent the entire time glaring at them from his spot at the table. Padma had been right pissed but not nearly as much as him and for a very different reason. He didn't care though; she'd been a bitch anyway.

Ron yawned as he arrived to what felt like the hundredth house of the day. As usual he rang the doorbell and handed the box to the man before him who had received it happily and then a corny scene from a romance movie ensued with the man handing the box to the woman who gave a shrill cry (merlin, he hated that sound) and threw her arms around him. Luckily for him these things were pre-ordered and he got the hell out of there before he had to see anything he might regret later.

The day seemed to pass by far slower than he would like. It had been filled with couples kissing and touching and laughing and squealing and cheesy romantic scenarios. He actually found them sweet until the couple got carried away. He would have had a far better time if perverted old guys didn't keep trying to pay him for sexual favors or cat-calling him with "Hey sexy." And "How 'bout I hit you with my arrow?"

He sighed, walking around Hogsmeade and enjoying the Valentines decorations. Roses adorned darn near every surface and a light array of heart shaped balloons floated in the air, little cherubs flying over there heads and confetti being tossed here and there. He pulled his red cloak tighter around him as he walked in the snow, shivering in his little dress.

The rest of the day passed by uneventfully and Ron felt a heavy relief sweep over him when he completed the last delivery. Glancing down at his little watch he saw that it was 6 o'clock and gave a groan, walking back to the shop. He rubbed his mittened hands together, shivering in the cold. He gave a happy sigh, looking around him. He felt far more cheerful now that he'd finished his job and, looking at the decorations, he gave a little smile. Arriving at the store he entered it, the bell dinging above his head.

Looking around he saw no sign of Fred and he shrugged, flipping the open sign to closed and venturing up to Fred and George's apartment. Throwing the sack to the ground and slipping out of his heels he walked into the living room and sat on the couch, rubbing his feet to get a bit of warmth back into them. He reclined into the couch, jumping in shock when he felt something digging into his back. He chuckled, realizing he'd forgotten to remove the wings and halo. Throwing them onto the table he paused when he noticed a letter with his name on it.

Curiously he leaned forward seeing a familiar heart-shaped box that he'd spent the entire day delivering sitting innocently under the parchment. He picked up the letter, reading it.

**Dear Ronniekins,**

**Hey little bro. Glad you could help out and knowing you this job is right up your alley. **

Ron huffed as he read the letter. George was definitely his least favorite twin.

**I left you a box of chocolates for you and your special someone. I know you're hand can't eat though, but maybe if you drew a little mouth on it you could pretend. **

"George you prat." Ron muttered, not bothering to read the rest of the letter. He could clearly see where the rest of it was going and he had no interest in hearing about how a mouth would make the experience a little more realistic and no hand-mouth could compare to a real blow job but at least he's exercising his imagination. And his hand.

Reaching forward he opened the box. George really had done a fantastic job with the chocolates though. They were little heart-shaped truffles, drizzled with strawberry icing and toppled with little pink flakes, arranged into the shape of a heart. Ron briefly reflected on how nauseatingly obsessed with hearts this holiday was before popping one of the chocolates in his mouth and biting down. He hummed with delight and a delicious strawberry cream filled his mouth.

Ron felt pure euphoria explode in his body and he quickly grabbed another chocolate, nibbling on it eagerly. He couldn't believe he'd gone the entire day with all these delicious treasures and hadn't even given them a second thought.

He ate several more and a warmth began to fill his belly. It spread through him, making his body tingle all over. He sat the box down on the table, moaning at the sensation of his legs moving together as he did so.

He furrowed his brows, shaking his head to clear it. What had been in those chocolates? Was George pulling some sort of prank on him?

His nerves felt like they were on fire and he shifted uncomfortably, breath hitching at the feel of the ruffled fabric creating a soft friction in his lap.

Ron froze. In complete horror he gaped down at his skirt, realizing that he had, somehow, become hard. It's a good thing Fred wasn't here right now. Speaking of which, where was he?

Ron's mind was suddenly assaulted with images of Fred, rubbing his hands over his little brothers body, under his skirt, massaging him through his boxers.

Ron moaned, clutching his hands into fists and fighting the image for all he was worth.

Maybe a cold glass of water would help?

Standing up shakily he made his way to the kitchen. Reaching into the cabinet he pulled out a glass, groaning as his hips pressed into the counter.

"Oh merlin." He moaned, glass falling to the floor with a crash as he trembled, eyes sliding shut.

Bucking hips he clutched at the counter top, rubbing himself against the wood. He tried desperately to tell himself to stop but it felt so good.

"Ron are-What are you doing?"

Freezing his movements Ron turned around, flushed and panting. Fred was standing in the doorway, dressed in pajama bottoms and a t-shirt, hair poofed up like he just got out of bed. Which he did. Ron whimpered at the image, hips bucking slightly.

"Getting a glass of water." He panted out, hands tightening their hold. "I finished the deliveries." Ron moaned. "Then I came in here." A gasp. "I had some chocolates." His back arched.

"You had some chocolates?" Fred asked, looking nervous.

"George left them for me. Oh Merlin. Fred I…oooh…I think something was…oh…in those."

"That prat." Fred muttered, groaning in frustration.

"Oh…Fred, don't do that!" Ron yelled, nearly falling over.

Ron was staring at his older brother, half-lidded eyes raking in his disheveled appearance.

"Do what?" Fred asked.

The smaller boys features fitted themselves into a glare.

"Don't…groan…nn…like…that."

There was a small pause.

"Why not?"

Ron looked up at his brother, seeing a familiar smirk on his face.

"Dammit Fred!" Ron yelled, one hand loosening itself from the counter and finding its way downwards.

Biting his lips his hand made brief excruciating contact before he yanked it away, shaking his head. He could feel his resolve slowly crumbling and he knew it was only a matter of time before he started humping the counter again.

His eyes shut as another wave of need hit him.

"Please." He could feel himself begging to no one in particular. "I need….aa…nn…I need."

"I guess I could help you."

Ron gasped, eyes snapping open to see Fred standing before him.

"I wouldn't want you wandering around in this state." Fred said, licking his lips nervously.

"That would be….very wrong of you." Ron panted, body trembling.

Fred rested his hands on the counter, one on each side of Ron's body, pressing against him. A slow keening sound erupted from the smaller boy which was quickly smothered by Fred's mouth.

A delighted, needy sound escaped the younger boy, who moved his hands up to claw at his brother's shirt. Fred's tongue slid outwards, licking at Ron's lips. The younger boy gasped, giving Fred the perfect opportunity to slip his tongue in Ron's mouth, sliding against his eagerly.

Hips connected, bodies moving against each other in the perfect harmony. Ron's hands slid up Fred's shirt, massaging the skin. Fred's mouth moved down to Ron's neck, licking and sucking.

Ron was in heaven. The feel of Fred's body against his, the friction of their clothed erections rubbing together, the delicious sin of his brother's mouth on his neck, were all driving him crazy with need.

"Perhaps we should," Fred said between dizzying kisses to Ron's flesh. "Take this to the bedroom."

"Oh God's yes." Ron moaned eagerly.

The taller boy laughed, clutching him and apparating them both to the bedroom.

Ron groaned as he was thrown onto the bed, Fred crawling up his body. The skirt was lifted upwards, his brother's hands slowly lifting the dress over Ron's head, kissing the soft flesh as it was revealed to him. Ron took a harsh intake of breath as Fred kissed his way up his stomach, tongue twirling its way along his flesh.

The dress was lifted higher, revealing the younger boys chest to Fred's lustful mouth. There was a harsh cry, followed by Ron arching upwards as Fred nibbled on one of Ron's nipples, licking and sucking and blowing on it.

"Oh god. Fred." Ron moaned.

Both nipples were submitted to his torture before the dress was finally pulled over his head with a growl. Their lips crashed together harshly and Ron tugged insistently on Fred's shirt.

Fred broke away from the kiss, lifting the shirt over his head.

"Oh sweet Merlin." Ron muttered, eyes raking over his brothers chest.

A heated need raked their bodies and they grinded against each other, gasps and moans filling the room.

Fred's hands ventured down to Ron's boxers, yanking on the waist band and pulling them downwards, gazing down at his brother hungrily.

Ron closed his eyes, licking his lips nervously.

"Gods, you're beautiful." Was gasped from above him and Ron's eyes slid open.

Fred was staring down at him, eyes half-lidded.

Ron shifted nervously under his brother's gaze, chest rising and falling as he panted in anticipation. His arms were resting at either side of his head and his legs were bent, pulled to his naked body, opened slightly to reveal his erection. In short he looked absolutely ravishable.

Ron's cock gave a hopeful twitch, drawing Fred's attention. The older boy smirked, running a finger along the tip teasingly.

"Oh." Ron moaned in surprised pleasure, back lifting off the bed.

Fred leaned downwards, running his tongue along the head as he gripped the shaft in his hands, massaging the flesh.

"Nn…aa…"

Fred, spurred on by the noises coming from the man above him, wrapped his mouth around the quivering tip. Sucking lightly he hummed when two hands tangled into this hair, his name falling repeatedly from desperate, needy lips. He held Ron's hips in place, bobbing his head slowly up and down. His tongue swirled around the trembling organ, licking the vein and sending shivers up the other boy's spine.

Fred pulled away, getting off the bed and walking over to the drawer.

Ron looked up at him curiously, a disappointed groan falling from his lips.

Pulling out the familiar bottle Fred turned around, smirking at Ron and walking back to the bed, stopping at the edge to remove himself from his pajama bottoms and boxers before climbing over the other boy.

Scooping some lube onto his fingers he looked down at his brother.

"You ready?" He asked.

Ron nodded furiously, grabbing Fred's shoulders and pulling him into a kiss.

As their tongues twined together Fred lowered his fingers to Ron's entrance, trailing them around it before pushing one inside.

Ron hissed lightly, pulling away from the kiss. Fred trailed his mouth down to Ron's neck, sucking and nipping on it. As he felt the other boy relax beneath him he pushed his finger in once more, thrusting with it lightly and searching. Hesitantly, he added another finger, slowly pushing against Ron's walls. Scissoring his way he thrust forward, smirking as he hit a bundle of nerves dead on, drawing a cry from the other boy.

Adding a third finger he moved them inside of the other boy, stretching and pleasuring him.

"Fred..more." Ron moaned out, clawing at his back with his hands.

Fred removed his fingers, to a very disappointed moan, and grabbed the lube, lathering it onto his cock before moving it to Ron's entrance.

They both let out a hiss as Fred pushed inside. Ron whimpered, tensing slightly.

Fred's lips crashed against his own, tongue invading his mouth, making him dizzy with need. Relaxing he clutched at his older brother, keening as he pushed slowly inside of him, sheathing himself to the hilt. Moving out slowly he began a soft rhythm, being as gentles as he could when all he wanted to do was fuck him into a mattress.

He quickened his pace when he heard the other boy moan, hitting the other boys prostate.

Heat engulfed Ron as Fred continued to thrust into him. His nerves were on fire and pleasure coursed in his veins.

The feel of his brother inside of him, thrusting into him, and his warm flesh pressed flush against him was better than anything Ron ever had or ever could experience. Groaning wantonly he wrapped his legs tightly around his brother's waist, grinding against him with every thrust.

"Fred!" He cried as the other man slammed into him, stars erupting in front of his eyes.

Sounds of pleasure and need filled the room as the older boy pounded into his brother, tight heat wrapping around him as they were both brought closer and closer to completion.

Ron came with a cry, muscles tensing around Fred, who came soon after.

Gasping and panting Fred pulled out of his brother, laying down next to him and wrapping his arm around his waist.

They lay together like that for a while until…

"Hey Fred. What was in those chocolates?" Ron asked curiously.

"Um…Strawberry, Cocoa Beans, Milk, Cream…"

"You know what I mean."

"And a mildly strong aphrodisiac."

"Oh…wait, WHAT?!

"Goodnight."

"No, Fred! Don't ignore me! Hey, where are you going? Fred?!"

"Are there anymore?"

"Of the Chocolates."

"Yeah."

"Yes, there's some in the living room, why?"

"Well, we're out of regular strawberries and chocolate and I have a sudden urge to smear something on you."

"Oh…hey, wait for me!"

**A/N: Well, there you go. Review please?! And if the smex is subpar give me break, I didn't edit okay? I confess, you caught me! I didn't really feel like editing. **


End file.
